


Ao atravessar uma porta (Bem Vindo a Underswap!)

by Mary_Dawn



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Core Frisk (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Storyshift (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Carrot - Freeform, Choco - Freeform, Edge - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Omega Timeline (Undertale), Red - Freeform, Storyshift Chara - Freeform, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Chara - Freeform, Underswap Frisk - Freeform, Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), blueberry, dust - Freeform, mutt - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-06-25 21:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Dawn/pseuds/Mary_Dawn
Summary: Em Underswap. Após uma rota genocida do qual Chara não tem lembranças, ela reseta sem a presença de Frisk, porem algo muda nesse reset, e alguns glith´s do destino a levam a um lugar misterioso nunca visitado em resets anteriores. Este local nomeado por ela como “O Lar das Portas”, esse mesmo local é caracterizado por possuir seis portas com cores texturas e formas diferentes, a aventura de Chara se inicia quando sua determinação a leva a atravessar uma das portas.Se ela soubesse que naquele momento estaria embarcando numa aventura com novos e velhos amigos, cheia de conflitos, assassinos e genocidas, no qual seus erros do passado a perseguiriam, e onde sua moral e sua determinação discordam em meio as intrigas dos universos ao seu redor, com certeza ela teria recuado... Mas se tivesse, não teríamos essa historia, certo?





	1. Um reset para a pergunta: Quem sou eu?

Acho que você estava ou estava deitada? A minha cabeça latejar e minhas pernas cederem minhas tentativas - sem sucesso - de me levantar ...

Quando finalmente para o meu corpo, percebo, estou toda ferida! Como eu fiquei assim? Naquele momento de nervosismo olho para o ambiente, não tinha nada do meu redor ... Mais uma pergunta para a lista ... Onde eu estou ?? Estou começando a entrar em desespero! E-Eu acho que ... que ... Espera ... Q-Quem sou eu ?!

Só agora que me dei conta que pareço cego em tiroteio! (De onde eu tirei essa frase? Tiroteio ?? Cego ???) Não tenho nenhuma lembrança sobre _nada!_ Nem sobre mim mesma mesma. Quem eu sou, qual meu nome? Algo crucial, que dependia de mim ... Mas ... O que?

\- Olá? ... Olá ?! Tem alguém ai? - Começo a falar, na verdade gritar - Socorro ...! Eu estou com medo de algo ...

Meu corpo estava pior do que eu, pensava que era uma tentativa de pedir ajuda. Pequenas frases já pegaram meu folego ... O que diabos eu fiz para ficar assim?

\- Você acordou, Chara! - Uma voz suave e estranhamente familiar ... Que, não sei por que, me deu calafrios - Finalmente, parceira! - Me virei para vê-la melhor e infelizmente, não me reconheci - Me desculpe por aquilo ... Eu só queria me divertir um pouco ...

_Era uma garota_ , ela aparentava 15 years, no máximo, magra, com cabelos castanhos escuros que emparelhavam o ombro, pele marrom, usa um som azul escuro com uma listra rosa no meio, um curto também és azulado, e, qual é o nome mesmo? Botas! Botas avermelhadas e gastas. Também observei que ela apresentava um colar de ouro com um ... Pingente ...? Em forma de coração, só que de cabeça para baixo ...

Sua pele era simples, quase neutra, seus olhos eram pequenos (e estavam desligados), e ela detinha um sorriso desprezível quase imperceptível, apesar de não saber nada sobre ela, _algo em mim dizia que o sorrisinho não era de felicidade!_

Quem era ela? De onde ela veio ...? Não tem nada ao nosso redor! Por que algo faz eu me sentir com ... _Raiva_ ? Isso é algo comum de sentir por uma completa desconhecida?

Ou ...

... eu um conheço?

\- Algo de errado, parceira? Quando uma garota se manifesta, percebi que a encarava a um tempo ao mesmo tempo. - Quem está alegre agora que entramos em um acordo.

\- Acordo? _Que acordo ?!_ \- Acabei perguntando de um jeito grosseiro sem pensar, que se foi por querer, foi apenas o modo de qual, por algum motivo, acha que ela desviou ser tratada - _Quem_ é você? _O que aconteceu_ comigo? _Como_ sabe quem sou eu? ... _Quem sou eu ?!_ \- Apesar de um achado de uma forma com a palavra falava, continuava uma palavra-chave para a mesma afim de respostas.

Your eye right is been like a eye bluetooth and dark eyed, along with his your ... a sua sobrancelha

\- Não se lembra do _Acordo_ , Chara? ... Nem ... de si mesma? - Ela falou devagar como se não entendesse como tal coisa acontecia.

\- N-Não ... - Responde pela primeira vez abaixando a voz de forma envergonhada. - Esse é meu nome ... "Chara"? Você me c-conhece? Sabe quem sou eu eo que passou comigo? - Seu olhar ficou atento e pensativo. - Por que me chamou de “parceira”? ... O que é isso?

Me senti como ela, silenciosamente, consegui ver através da minha alma, como ela está me mostrando para ela, como ela pode ter toda a minha confusão, medo e insegurança com um olhar ...

Me fez sentir ... qual é a maldita palavra? Ah é vulnerável! (Horrível ter esquecido até mesmo palavras).

Seu rosto estava virado de lado, uma sombra assustadora, seus olhos estavam arregalados, expondo suas vermelhidões, parecendo um sangue seco, aquilo que me deixava transparecer arrepiada ...

_\- Você está brincando comigo?_ \- Ela disse de forma seca e assustadora, diferente da forma que falava anteriormente, o que me fez recuar com medo - _Então é verdade?_ Your role voltou a normal setting With your sorriso, that is to be seen to a aterrorizante, como eu já não fui me estragando, ela começou a ... Rir? Sim, rir. Ela começou a rir histericamente!

-Isso !! ISSO !!! **ISSO !!!!** \- Sua voz começou a ficar distorcida, e os seus olhos começaram a brincar com um liquido preto, o chorei em pânico e tentei correr para o lado oposto a ela, logo as pernas falharam e o logo dei de cara no chão! They could tentava com iminente desespero fugir da garota, a mesma continuava a gargalhar.

 **\- iSsO! HahAHAHaHAhAhAHa !!!!!! Hahahaa ...** \- Ela parou por um momento, apesar disso, não me deixando mais tranquila - Não. Não é assim que deve ser ....

Ela correu até mim, se ajoelhou e correu meu rosto, apesar de eu estar chorando e totalmente apavorada, o seu gesto surpreendentemente me acalmou, pelo menos um pouco. Your eyes voltam ao normal e ela os fecha. Com a mão, ela limpa os olhos do líquido negro de sua cara.

\- Eu desculpe, Chara! Eu não quis te assustar, apenas pensou um pouco alto! - Who says his risinho, como se sua pose fosse algo normal, talvez fosse, sinceramente eu espero que não seja ... - Seu nome é Chara, caso ainda esteja em dúvida, e meu nome é Frisk , e você pode confiar em mim porque somos “parceiras”, quer dizer que nos ajudamos, que vivemos juntas e podemos contar uma com a outra!

Parecia suspeito, mas ... Como a coisa não é, e ela é detida em mim, é uma questão que eu acho que é uma melhor opção. Por enquanto...

\- OK, “Frisk”, o que está acontecendo? Como viemos parar aqui? O que fazíamos antes ?? E, além dos nossos nomes, quem é realmente somos nós ?! - Comecei a me devolver mas logo me empolguei, minha mente estava em branco, sem lembranças, não foi eu que pensei em mim acalmar?

\- Calma, calma! You have resumir: Nós duas crianças em uma aventura, eu te amo e discutimos sobre como fazer uma jornada ... Eu fiz coisas ruins e de certa forma ... te devendo. - Ela disse baixando a cabeça, estava envergonhada? Você não deve ter passado por isso ...

\- Isso? Isso o que? - Ao mesmo tempo a minha voz apareceu para mim novamente. - Quer saber, esqueça! - Ela respondeu, eu acabei rindo - Eu já ouvi esqueci mesmo! - Ela sorriu.

A se levantou e me estendeu a mão, ela hesitou, mas em seguida a segurei e ela me ajudou a ficar em pé, ela me deixou soltou e seu sorrisinho voltou. Me pergunto se ela é realmente minha “amiga” ... mas não é muito clara para mim, o conceito de amizade não é muito claro para mim agora.

\- Você tem que voltar. E dessa vez, eu não irei interferir. - Ela prosseguiu, “voltar para onde?” Eu queria saber, mas ela já me cortou - Você tem que voltar para a realidade, a nossa “aventura” ainda não terminou, muita coisa depende de você, acho que o fato de você não Você pode ajudar a redigir ... E mais feliz ... Você precisa resetar! - Ela disse com seriedade, (como se faz sentir, “resetar”? O que é isso quer dizer ?!). Perdi o bom senso e explodi em perguntas! 

\- Resetar? Oque é isso? E como isso me leva para a realidade? Por que você não vai comigo? Vai ficar aqui, Frisk, sozinha ?! E que coisas de mim ?!

\- temos que tempo para responder a todas as questões, temos que continuar a linha do tempo rápido! - Assim, quando ela termina seus olhos, logo, em vermelho, senti uma pressão nos olhos, logo então, um coração vermelho aparece flutuando em suas mãos. Ele vai e vai em minha direção, se atirando contra o peito. Apesar da surpresa, a emoção foi ótima, como se fosse um buraco tivesse sido tapado. Não há tempo de fazer nada mais do que uma frágil, uma explosão forte de nós entre nós e uma tela apareceu na nossa frente, foi tão rápida que quase recuou no susto, uma instalação mostrou várias informações, minhas informações! “Nome”, “Amor”, “Exp”, “Itens” ... O que é essas coisas? Logo a “Tela” se ilumina e se divide em dois ... botões? Neles foram escritos “RESETAR” e “CONTINUAR”, "Eu estou perguntando enquanto olho" "Frisk, ela estava perfeitamente calma, decido me acalmar ... - Aquilo er-é normal, n-né? - Perguntei um tanto preocupada. - Claro que ... é ..?!

Frisk recua por um momento com uma expressão nervosa, sigo seu olhar que paira nos botões, até eu tomo um susto ao perceber que os mesmos começam a bugar dando lugar a glith´s, os mesmos começam a mudar as palavras para “APAGAR” e “NÃOAPAGAR”! Botões mudam? Eu nem sabia botões mágicos existiam e pra piorar eles se transformam?? Frisk que estava na minha frente grita me fazendo voltar toda a minha pouca atenção para ela – Chara! Os botões estão mudando por causa da rota, precisa apertar no reset agora!!!

\- O QUE ?! Ok-kay ... O que acontece quando eu apertar ?! The desert button with this button bugar with medo. A ventania ficava maior - Você volta! Não se preocupe, tudo o que precisa saber é você vai ficar bem! - A ventania fica pior que the closure the eyes and a face to me protect, quase não sai acompanhada de palavras de Frisk - AGORA !!!! Aperte! É sua última chance!

Foi como uma choque, minha última chance ?! O que aconteceu comigo depois disso, se eu não apertar? Será que eu morro, fico preso aqui, nunca volto pra onde quer que seja minha casa? E minha família? Eu tinha uma? Ou é apenas eu e Frisk? Será que eu estou machucando alguém aqui ?! O medo não é sabido como respostas para tais perguntas ... O que aconteceu em mim foi o que foi feito, foi só apertar um botão, não é? Quais podem ser as consequências para uma escolha tão simples? Eu não queria desistir, queria viver mais, quero pegar lembranças de volta, não importa se são dolorosas! Tenho que fazer isso! Um sentimento estranho me dominou, uma vontade, uma força, não sei o nome disso, mas é muito familiar.

Meus olhos se concentraram no botão. É agora! Em minutos, as coisas foram tiradas, e com toda a vontade de fazer isso surgiram, eu apertei o botão “RESETAR” com toda força!

Com um clarão o botão se dissolveu e se transformou em variadas ondas de luz que me cercaram. Tentei esticar o braço para chegar em Frisk, porém não consegui-me-á, senti como se fosse o chão abaixo de mim mesmo, já não sabia onde me apoiava, mim.

**CHARA!** **NÃO SE ESQUEÇA DISSO ...!**

As luzes ao meu redor não se apagam, não se apagam, não se apagam, não se apagam, não se apagam, não se apagam,

**\- ... TENHA DETERMINAÇÃO!**

...

Até que ... Eu apago.


	2. Voltando de uma rota Genocida.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Com o Reset efetuado, Papyrus volta em meio a noite de uma rota pertubadora, e ele relembra um pouco o passado e planeja para o futuro. Objetivo principal: Vingança.

**Pov. Papiro:**

Acordei assustado, gritando e me debatendo, estava sofrendo de novo por toda a minha vida. Com o tempo me acalmei e me vi de novo na minha tão quente casa, específico no meu quarto, bagunçado e escuro, com luvas sem chão e Toby na parede, em meio a minha respiração desregulada. my sono e dos mortos) por minha causa.

\- **SANS !!!** \- O que há de mais rápido para a escrita do meu quarto, tanto quanto o que você quer fazer no chão? tenho 1) e vou até o quarto dele, antes de colocar a mão na maçaneta eu paro, paraliso no corredor, mas não era por conta da dor ou da outra, era um sentimento bem mais carnal e presente, sempre usado para preservar nossa vida , estado físico ou psicológico, no meu caso, emocional: **o medo** .

Medo de que Sans não está lá, de que ele está ainda ... ... M-Morto. Demorou para eu getting shape this word in the mind, was e still estou fugindo dela e todo o peso que ela carrega, ela é de uma severidade que foge do meu controle, que as minhas lagrimas e minhas cicatrizes a mostra, me faz sentir inutil e sem importância, impotente, que me faz voltar ao momento em que eu sinto a vontade de ver as suas mãos e sabia que era tudo o que eu poderia ter agora. Morte, essa certeza já enviada por mim, é uma coisa que mais me apavora, se não aquele que provocou.

Aind the hand like the air in which beside them. Limpei o rosto, segurei a maçaneta e abri a porta. Sans estava lá, babando até, tendo bons sonhos, acredito. Em sua cama, sem ideia de que ele estava em um lugar atrás, ou já horas? Não sei tanto assim sobre as linhas do tempo ...

Eu posso entendia como era possível, me lembro de absolutamente tudo, de vez em quando, a minha presença, a sensação presente ainda o aranhão lamina daquele demônio, ea dor ... É inesquecível. Era como se os eventos tivessem sido criados apenas como um sonho ruim, se fosse o caso, seria um pesadelo mais que horrendo, impossível, até mesmo inimaginável, meu coração não poderia ser capaz de realizar aquilo que é, como eu, preguiçoso demais. Eu afastei um pouco quanto pensamentos.

Fec Fec para para para para meu meu meu meu meu meu meu meu meu meu meu meu meu meu meu meu meu meu meu onde onde onde onde onde onde onde onde onde onde onde onde onde onde onde onde onde onde onde onde onde onde se machucado e teve que parar de brincar, estava em posição tentando fetal imaginar o destino do “monstro” que matou a todos e foi morto por mim ...

AQUELA DESGRAÇADA DEVERIA QUEIMAR NAS CHAMAS DO INFERNO POR SUAS AÇÕES !!!

A-Aquela garota não era humana, não era possível, consegui-los em seus olhos em nosso primeiro encontro, eles não possuíam brilho, eram vazios, mortos por dentro, ou no nosso aperto de mão, frio, automático, era quase impossível crer que também foi alma. Ela não lutou para sobreviver, e sim para ganhar O amor, ela acabou de matar, tinha sede de sangue, o que me fez pensar, por que não um momento tão importante? A minha mente veio à tona, e já teve a sua má decisão, dei a ela misericórdia.

Era antigo, não é tão difícil, eu não só _acreditar_ ! Que vi Tantos _morrerem E Depois morri_ Por Um _Demônio vestido de garota_ , tudo para Acordar sem meu Quarto _Como se Não tivesse acontecido NADA_ .

Toby chegou para mim e colocou a cabeça na minha perna, tentando me acalmar, mas era impossível, tinha muita coisa dentro de mim, não era capaz de dizer Você não está assentado, está comprometido, não foi visto e sofreu por isso.

\- Sempre me perguntando qual é a sensação de morrer, e agora sei ... - Fale com me ao filhote, por mais que soubesse que ele não entendia - talvez eu seja mórbido demais por um esqueleto tão engraçado, quer dizer, minha vida era ótima apesar de tudo, nós monstros de muito tempo estamos presos no subsolo, e não é ruim, pelo menos para mim, com o vivo com o irmão mais velho, Sans, que são as pessoas que julgam ser mais novo pela sua baixa estatura, e seu jeito não é que ele é um gênio? Ele o “Magnifico Sans” é o melhor, mais alegre, divertido e animado de todos! O que há de mais divertido, divertido e divertido.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................. Diferente dele, sempre sonhei com a superfície, mas era um sonho idiota ... Que nunca vai se realizar. - Explícita nossa realidade para o cachorrinho que sempre seguiu a mim e ao meu irmão (motivo - Ossos) e que batizou de Toby.

\- Por que você acha isso, papiro? - Respondendo a cafeteria no mesmo - Bom, apesar de ter faltado uma barreira para quebrar uma barreira, eu não tenho uma finalidade de tirar o fim daqui, não mais. - Fale Conosco e os momentos em que trabalhei com o meu típo na construção do CORE, na época eu conheci uma rainha, que apesar de melancólica, era muito gentil e altruísta, ela nos pediu para construir uma máquina que é uma idéia genial, e era, meu tio e até meu pai trabalha muito na formação do projeto, que seria toda a energia geotérmica do magma e da energia, que seria produzido e absorvido pela máquina, que então passaria energia elétrica (e vibrações mágicas) para todo o subsolo, era um projeto incrível, é uma máquina maravilhosa, o nosso problema era,

\- A Rainha se reuniu com vários sábios e conselheiros, eles juntos decidiram ficar sem subsolo, parece que um incidente com as crianças da Rainha no passado, uma vez que eles são para nós _, monstros!_ \- Paro lembrando da garota Que começou Toda ESSA Confusão - _TALVEZ ELA Não esteja errada ..._ Ela achava Que se quebrássemos uma barreira OS HUMANOS, todos enguias, iriam Nos atacar e matar com Uma Força e Fúria Maior Que antes.

O que uma criança fez, imagine um exército! Seriamos massacrados ... Viver, depois disso, meu sonho de conhecer o novo mundo que era uma superfície se quebrou ... Eu só queria viver pacificamente, apenas ... Viver. Mas, muita coisa estava implicando com esse conceito ....

\- Com o “incidente” no Core, e a coleta da 4ª alma humana, com mais pesquisas sobre as regras do tempo e sobre as Almas, usei tudo o que sobrou das pesquisas do meu tio para isso, e também como o meu pai, que por sinal , se mudou na época ... - Parei um pouco ... Meu pai era um homem maravilhoso, era pai e mãe ao mesmo tempo, cuidava da casa, estudava comigo, e sempre servia de inspiração para Sans, e quando não estava dando meu tempo, nós, ajudamos o seu próprio projeto, já que mesmo era cientista real, e por sinal, minha inspiração, meu pai e pesquisas de valores e manifestação de alma e magia, é uma nova e jovem cientista real ... Undyne!

\- não conseguiu nada do meu pai, meu pai, agora, e agora mal o vejo, e sem motivação ... estava vivendo dia após dia ... até aparecerem dia quinze onde apareceram anomalias não há monitor de porão, sobre o espaço - tempo, e depois eu descobri que era ... era ... Espera.

Parei monologar com o cachorrinho e me levantei, passei pelo corredor indo em direção a uma cozinha e abrindo o alçapão que tinha em uma parte oculta da mesma, desci pela velha escada de madeira e me vi novamente sem laboratório, precário, de meu pai, Agora, um tanto cheio e atual com as coisas do meu tio, andei depressa até o painel e liguei, não demorei para que aparecesse na tela -

LINHA DO TEMPO NUMERO **2.1** !

ANOMÁLIA **DCF** IDENTIFICADA!

FLUXO TEMPORAL RESTALRADO!

E-Então é verdade? Santa Toriel, isso é loucura, ainda incrédulo, passei a mão na pilha de objetos ao lado de forma descuidada e rápida, assim que peguei o relógio digital, arregalei como orbitas ao ver o horário e os dados ...

Naquele momento, não tive dúvidas, tínhamos voltado no tempo, uma jornada voltou no tempo, e não é só isso, faltou exatos vinte dias para que ela chegue novamente em Snowdin ...

\- _E dessa vez ..._ \- Senti minha magia fluindo pelo meu olho e pelo meu olho esquerdo - **_Aquela desgraçada não vai morrer, VOU FAZER ELA QUEIMAR E DESEJAR A MORTE !!!_**

****

**_... Enquanto isso..._ **


	3. TeMmiE o TeM!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara finalmente acorda depois de Resetar e a situação em que se encontra a causa sentimentos conflituosos na mesma. Monstros? Temmie?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desculpe a demora... Aqui está! Aproveitem!

Com a minha consciência voltando, e a claridade em meu rosto, eu fui devagar abrindo os olhos, era uma luz muito forte, tanto que só conseguia enxerga-la. O impulso de fechar os olhos novamente era grande.

\- A-Ai... Mas o que...? – Minha vista começou a melhorar, eu conseguia ver algo além da luz (espera, isso é bom ou ruim?), a mesma saia de um grande buraco acima de mim, eu estava deitada em algo, confortavelmente, estranho.

Olhei para baixo. !!!

Eram flores, flores douradas e brilhantes, abaixo de mim e ao meu redor tinham muitas delas, o ambiente era rochoso e um tanto escuro, a única exceção era a luz acima da minha cabeça, espera... Isso é uma caverna?!

Raciocinei enquanto olhava para cima, eu _deveria_ estar em casa, isso se Frisk falou a verdade, isso quer dizer que cair em um buraco imundo era a “aventura” que nós estávamos tendo?!

...Droga, não era isso que eu esperava...

Paciência, eu preciso me acalmar. Talvez essa “aventura” que eu e Frisk passamos, seja para voltar para casa, no caso - _olhei para cima_ \- para fora do buraco.

Mas eu estou em dúvida, será isso mesmo? Quando apertei o botão (aquilo foi uma loucura, espero _mesmo_ não ter que fazer isso de novo!) na minha cabeça eu estaria em casa, ou em um lugar que eu pudesse chamar de lar, com pessoas que eu amo, que me abraçariam, diriam que sentiram minha falta, e quem eu sou... Eu pensei que a tal “aventura” descrita por Frisk, fosse mais... Qual a palavra...? Metafórica? Acho que sim. Não esperava me ver caindo (de seja lá onde) e ficando presa em um tipo de buraco... Ou eu deveria dizer caverna?

Se é isso mesmo, então o que eu devo fazer? Não tenho Frisk, minha única amiga e parceira (eu acho) ao meu lado e estou em um lugar desconhecido, na verdade _tudo é desconhecido_! Eu poderia encontrar minha família ou amigos e não saber! Ou encarar algo comum e não saber como agir por causa da amnesia, e acabar fazendo escolhas erradas ou me perdendo. Eu poderia _encarar a morte e não saber!_ E não só isso, eu poderia encontrar meus _inimigos_ , e não saber! Não me lembro muito bem do significado exato da palavra, mas acho (na verdade, sinto) que são as pessoas que não me querem bem... Não sei se os tenho, mas eu _devo_ descobrir, ou posso acabar entrando em uma enrascada! Não sei onde estou, para onde devo ir, e...

E pensando bem...

Eu também não sei se eu tenho uma família, ou amigos, ainda tinha aquela possibilidade de ser somente eu e Frisk, e ela não está aqui no momento, eu estou sozinha, sem nada, sem ninguém, nem sequer um botão magico, ou uma dica do que fazer a seguir, e isso é tão frustrante... O que me faz pensar...

_Se eu não tenho ninguém, por qual motivo devo lutar?_

Talvez eu não devesse tentar, quer dizer, vai ser provavelmente impossível achar uma saída dessa caverna, ou improvável que exista alguém que espere por mim depois dessa queda... Isso não significa que eu devo desistir, certo? Ha pessoas que não precisam de família, e de nem ninguém, certo? Eu não morreria por estar só... Mas... Talvez, _um calafrio subiu minha espinha no pensamento_ , eu prefira morrer a estar só.

A cada momento em que eu pensava em desistir, mais o sentimento de segurança e força que senti quando apertei o botão iluminado se esvaia, _isso não deve ser bom_...

De qualquer jeito, teria problema se eu....

_Calma Chara, calma_ , interrompo aqueles pensamentos antes de me levarem a algo ruim e tento ser mais positiva, respiro fundo, preciso me concentrar, não quero, não _posso_ desistir... Não ainda, não sem saber quem sou.

Me levantei, e olhei andando ao redor a procura de uma saída... Flores, rochas, pilastras, pedras, flores... e olha só, que incrivel, mais rochas!

_Isso me enche de desmotivação._

Antes de desistir e acabar voltando para a cama de flores, eu vejo um tipo de túnel na caverna, ao andar em sua direção eu percebo um grande portão de pedra esverdeada e dourada, minha curiosidade deu lugar a encanto de ver uma saída tão... Bonita!

Atravesso ela meio hesitante, não sabia o que estava por vir, mas precisava me manter calma e concentrada.

Ao andar por mais alguns segundos, o corredor da caverna começa a se tornar mais e mais escuro, porém antes de me desesperar (ou tropeçar em algo) eu vejo uma luz no fim do túnel.... _Por que pensar nessa frase me deixou deprimida?_

Eu parei um pouco antes da luz e da grama abaixo dela, e bem, o que encontrei me deixou no mínimo, err... Intrigada.

Era como uma mistura de cachorro com gato (são animais, certo?), só que com um tipo de suéter azul com uma listra rosa (espera, eu já vi essa roupa em algum lugar...?) e cabelos cinza escuro, ele estava no centro da luz como se estivesse esperando por mim sobre os holofotes... Eu estava tão surpresa, que apesar das minhas perguntas, fiquei sem palavras.

Ele, _esse bicho_ , esta como segunda coisa mais estranha de hoje, apenas atrás do botões mágicos brilhantes que me levaram para uma caverna.

\- HOi!! – Caramba, eu quase dei um pulo para trás quando o animalzinho abriu a boca, eu gostaria muito que alguém me dissesse que isso é normal – SoU TEmMIe o TeM!!! Bem-VIndA aO SubSOlo - tEM!!

\- O.... que? Como é que é amigo? – Desculpa, quase disse me seguida, o que eu quis dizer foi, o que É um TEM??? Mas me mantive calada e com o rosto confuso de lado.

Eu não sabia se estava sendo grossa, mas eu não sabia como reagir, na verdade, não sabia se deveria reagir, mas ai o bichinho falou.

\- Não se preocupe.... Errr humana, é normal se sentir confusa, você não é daqui, certo? Não se passam humanos aqui a muito tempo-tem. – O bichi- quer dizer, Temmie, falou comum rosto fofo e razoavelmente compreensível, mas por algum motivo, me sinto mal em relação a ele, assim como com Frisk, mas Frisk é amiga, parceira, então acho que isso que meu instinto está errado.

\- Ah, certo... Sou a Chara, e... Acho que vim de muito longe. – Estava meio indecisa sobre o que falar já que não sabia se ele podia ou ia me ajudar, mas Temmie foi gentil até agora, então acho que posso confiar – Na verdade é uma longa história, mas pra resumir, eu não sei bem quem eu sou e.. Eu estou tentando voltar pra casa.

\- Entendo, entendo-tem! Se quer voltar para casa, tem que atravessar o subsolo, é uma tarefa fácil, os monstros são todos gentis-tem! – Ele disse com um sorriso colocando sua cabeça de lado (toda frase amigável dele termina com “tem”?) ... Claro, eu só preciso atravessar o subsolo, vai ser fácil já que os monstros são... Espera. Meu corpo ficou arrepiado.... Acho que eu ouvi errado, e-ele não falou...

\- Humm.. É, com licença, mas... Como assim mon-monstros? – Eu pergunto meio amedrontada – Ah, claro, o subsolo está cheio deles e sua magia, mas não se preocupe são todos amigos como o Temmie-tem!

\- AI MEU DEUS! AI MEU DEUS! AI. MEU. DEUS! – Comecei a andar em círculos, em total negação. Monstros?! Serio, Frisk? Não pode ser verdade... – Como eu posso passar por eles?!

\- Com os meus ensinamentos, claro-tem! – Ele disse chamando minha atenção.

\- Ensinamentos? Como assim Temmie?

De repente eu sinto um calor passar por meu corpo e do meu peito sai um coração vermelho, o mesmo que Frisk avia me dado (ou que se jogou em mim), que se posiciona a minha frente, como se estivesse sendo sustentado pelo meu corpo apesar de estar flutuando.

\- Esta é a sua alma, a própria culminação do seu ser, e é com ela que você poderá interagir com os monstros-tem! – Temmie disse olhando, quase encarando profundamente a minha alma.

Nossa, essa é a minha alma, não faz sentido, foi a Frisk que _me deu_ quando estávamos na sala preta... Será que sempre me pertenceu? Já que a alma é minha... Se for assim, isso significa que a Frisk estava apenas _me devolvendo_ a minha alma, o que me leva a pergunta: Por que ela estava com a minha alma em primeiro lugar? E por que não falou dela? Será que ela não sabia? Não, ela sabia, assim como acho que ela sabia sobre o subsolo e os monstros, ela parecia saber de muita coisa, quase como se ela pudesse ver e conhecer tudo. Mas ela não falou nada, pode ter a ver com o fato dela ter dito para eu ser autentica, mas... Tem algo de errado na história de Frisk... Quero poder pergunta-la, mas como? Antes de me dar conta, Temmie voltou a falar.

\- Para passar pelo subsolo, tem que entender que _nós_ monstros, crescemos dividindo e compartilhando LV! Sabe o que LV significa? LOVE, é claro! E eu posso compartilhar com você-tem! – Ele disse com um olhar persuasivo e animador, mas estranho. “NÓS”, ele disse nós, isso quer dizer que ele é um monstro? Não parece... Aliás, Love é amor, certo?

\- Aqui em baixo dividimos o LOVE com pequenos e brancos flocos da amizade! É só pega-los para ter! – Ele disse ainda mais animado, quando flocos brancos apareceram ao seu redor e começaram a flutuar em direção a mim, em direção a minha alma.

Eu estava prestes a toca-las... Mas... _Eu recuo_. Por algum motivo, meus instintos pediram para eu recuar... Mas, o que diabos vai acontecer que eu sei que vai dar errado?

Dando um pouco de confiança a Temmie e esquecendo meus instintos, eu fecho os olhos e estico o braço até tocar um dos flocos...

Aquilo foi um grande erro.

Acabo por sentir uma dor excruciante, eu acabei por agarrar o meu peito e minha alma e cai de joelhos, com os olhos arregalados totalmente assustada, quase vomitando da dor que parecia ter tirado boa parte da minha vida.

\- Te-Temmie? – Eu perguntei enquanto levantava a cabeça devagar e olhava temerosa para Tem, em busca de respostas, porém o rosto do mesmo apenas me fez suar frio.

Uma risada maligna se faz presente na caverna vindo de um rosto até então amigável, e que se tornou tão grotesco e tenebroso, quase demoníaco, isso me lembrou Frisk, porém eu tenho quase total certeza de que ele não vai ser gentil no final. Mas, serio... Será que toda maldita pessoa que eu conhecer vai ter a aparência de um demônio??

(Deus se você está ai. Não, por favor, não responda).

**\- AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Achou mesmo que eu iria ignorar uma oportunidade dessas só por causa de uma historinha melosa?** – Até mesmo a voz distorcida me lembra Frisk... Porém o costume não faz com que o arrepio na minha espinha e nem os meus ofegos de socorro parem. Isso é algo normal nesse mundo distorcido? E o que ele quis dizer com...

\- O-Oportunidade? – Eu falei em um gemido de dor, que pessoa veria uma oportunidade em machucar alguém? Isso é imoral, não é?

E uma oportunidade de que?

\- **Aqui no subsolo, é matar ou morrer!** – Ele disse com o sorriso assustador em seus lábios – **Então, MORRA!!!!!!**

Eu só pude olhar apavorada e petrificada quando os flocos se juntaram em um enorme arco ao meu redor, cada vez mais perto de mim e da minha alma. Quando o ataque veio na direção da minha forma encolhida a única coisa que eu fiz foi fechar os olhos e esperar por uma morte rápida, e de certa forma foi rápido, mas devagar o bastante para eu refletisse sobre as coisas que não fiz e o tanto que não sei, foi mais uma vez frustrante.

Apesar disso, algo me incomodou rapidamente. Onde estava o ataque?

Levantei os olhos e observei o ataque paralisar em um som agudo antes de chegar em mim, instantaneamente senti o meu corpo menos dolorido, como se de alguma forma, eu estivesse curada. Olho para Temmie com um olhar interrogativo e ele parece tão surpreso quanto eu. Antes de notar de quem ou onde, o barulho se repete e da escuridão (já não tão escura) vem uma bola de fogo que atinge Temmie e o joga brutalmente para fora do alcance da minha visão.

Assim que o mesmo foi arremessado, seus flocos, ou melhor, ataques, se dissolveram em partículas brilhantes ao meu redor. Ainda sem saber o que diabos avia acontecido (pela segunda vez hoje), eu me levanto do chão de forma cautelosa e fico surpresa ao notar que meu corpo se sente bem melhor do que antes, olho para meu tórax e percebo o coração vermelho desaparecer em meu peito. Me senti calma novamente.

!!!

Quase dou um pulo ao ouvir passos em minha direção, me viro pronta para correr ou lutar contra o próximo cão-gato que vier me atacar. Mas me deparei com algo _diferente_... Ou melhor dizendo... _Alguém_...

Era um homem coberto de pelos brancos, com chifres e numa túnica.

Sem querer ser ofensiva, ele parece uma... Cabra?

Não sei como reagir (pela segunda vez hoje) ... Sendo sincera, o pensamento é mais assustador que a realidade. Eu acho.

\- Que terrível criatura, torturando uma criança inocente – Disse o homem-peludo-com-aparência-de-cabra com uma voz rouca e gentil, olhando para onde Temmie avia desaparecido nas sombras, parecendo (talvez seja pelo outro ter tentado me matar) mais confiável que Temmie – Ele não me deu outra escolha senão ataca-lo, mas não se preocupe minha pequena, não costumo entrar em brigas desnecessárias.

\- Que bom... – Falei com um pequeno ufa. Espera... – Foi você que atirou fogo nele?! Como?! – Eu perguntei exasperada, como sempre, sem um pingo de educação.

\- Oh, sim, não podia deixa-lo machuca-la! – Ele disse olhando para mim apreensivo, me senti envergonhada, ele me salvou e eu aqui o interrogando – Obrigada, err.. Senhor – Disse meio encabulada – Meu nome é Chara.

\- De nada, e desculpe não ter me apresentado antes, sou Asgore, o guardião das Ruínas – Disse ele em resposta com um sorriso de forma ainda gentil e contundente.

Sorri feliz em alivio, guardiões protegem, ele parece seguro. Sinceramente, depois de Temmie, não sei se deveria confiar em alguém tão fácil, mas Asgore passava uma aura parental, segura. Decidi arcar com os riscos e confiar.

E olhando bem, percebi que apesar de Temmie ser um enganador sádico, ele foi sincero, ele não era um homem, apesar de parecer. Era como o animalzinho tinha dito, _era um monstro_ , só que diferente do mesmo, gentil, com aura boa, e dele, minha intuição não questionava.

Ele era bom.

Ele disse para não continuarmos ali e que me guiaria pelas catacumbas, ao passar por uma parte escura da caverna, cheguei a uma parte muito bem iluminada com tochas nas altas paredes, quebra-cabeças no chão, e até mesmo folhas esverdeadas caídas pelo caminho, foi lindo, parecia a real entrada das ruinas.

Ouvi Asgore me contar sobre as ruinas e seus enigmas enquanto ele subia pelo lado direito de uma escada dupla.

Pela primeira vez no dia, me senti menos perdida. E dando uma chance a aventura, deixei meus pensamentos e teorias de lado, apenas me contentando em ouvir.

Atravessar a entrada das ruinas e embarcar em uma aventura com um guia me encheu daquele sentimento de calor e força do qual eu já estava me acostumando.

Eu devia ter reparado melhor na repentina estrela amarela e cintilante que ficou atrás de mim no caminho para a entrada.


End file.
